


honey glaze

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley's busy for the day. aziraphale and gabriel are left to entertain themselves in bed
Relationships: Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), acg is referenced
Series: gomens drabble hell [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 38





	honey glaze

**Author's Note:**

> soft uwu gabriphale is underrated let them be happy

the quilts rustle. gabriel's woken up to the feeling of warm, pressured weight curved around his abdomen. hands pressed against his tummy, slipping underneath his shirt, and feeling up the smooth skin there. he grouses, turning his head to the side.

with bleary, uncertain eyes, he finds an equally uncertain looking aziraphale. his pretty pink mouth stricken in a little pout, lower lip jutted out, as if awfully penitent for a crime he hasn't committed. he knows how to seem truly pitiful when it's most necessary. apparently, he defines such necessity by how much he wants his lovers' attention in that given moment.

this morning, short of one lover, he's really, _really_ quite viciously going after gabriel's focus. rousing him from sleeping for another peaceful hour, jostling him by his shoulders, and kissing up and down the mingled pathways of the veins that tense up in his temples. his body somehow always on high-alert, even while he's as leisured as can be.

"i miss you." aziraphale whispers. "come on, you've got to wake up for me. it's miserable being here all by myself."

his lips trace over the shell of gabriel's ear, breath delightfully heated as it pours upon sensitive skin in gentle wafts. his voice clicks on the sharp consonants, lowers on the softer vowels, each p more popped from his lack of volume. gabriel's actually quite fond of the tone he takes on when hushing himself. but not like this. not when he's still trying to sleep in for _once._

"you're ridiculous." gabriel groans, pressing the pillow over aziraphale's head, and rolling onto his stomach.

" _no,_ i'm simply very needy, and very adorable, and you ought to be tending to me, as a proper husband would." aziraphale makes his demands obvious with every word. he's given a raised, irritable brow in response. and a questioning quirk of a smile. but neither of those things are a no. which, in simple english, means aziraphale's about to get exactly what he wants.

"alright," gabriel grumbles. "spread your legs, you can do some of the work for me."

aziraphale does just that, thighs pulling apart, laying pliant and open as he bares himself shamelessly. gabriel's hand tucks underneath his nightgown, tugging down his panties 'til they're gathered around his ankles. he snickers quietly, only to himself. aziraphale picks up on it anyways.

"what's so funny?" he grins, clearly wanting to get in on the fun. 

gabriel's responding smirk is nothing short of menacingly lecherous. "you're already wet."

aziraphale whimpers as gabriel's fingers trace up the inside of his thigh. it's a soft, small sound, dearly reserved only for him. and gabriel takes pride in knowing he can drag it from aziraphale.

"do you really want it _that_ badly?" he gloats over aziraphale's desire, all too pleased with himself. "bet your sweet little quim's just throbbing for it, yeah? poor thing."

his thumb slips up through aziraphale's folds. circling over the tip of his clit, playing at the head fully exposed from its hood. aziraphale tenses, seething through his teeth. he sucks in a quiet burst of air, legs trembling. gabriel can't help but tut at the lack of self-control inherent in the display.

"it's much better behaved than you are, you know." he says, deepening the extent of his touch, and grinding his thumb into aziraphale's clit. 

"what? my _cunt?_ is that what you're babbling on about?" aziraphale laughs, melting into a moan as he rolls his hips down. his eyes battle with staying open. eventually giving up the fight, and clamping shut. he shifts onto his side, flings a leg over gabriel's hip, and presses their mouths together, open and tender.

"i love you," he gasps, rutting against gabriel with a newfound urgency. "i love you, i love you - _mnph_ \- " 

"i know," gabriel's breathing harshens with the kiss, his hand now essentially trapped between aziraphale and himself, being used more than it gives. he focuses his attention on other matters, i.e, brushing his tongue into aziraphale's mouth. passing right over that spot on his soft palate that seems to drive him wild, silly and splendid with it. aziraphale tenses, suddenly wrestling with gabriel's forgotten hand, and dragging it back to the heat of his entrance. he holds his fingers together in a neat little bouquet, and before gabriel can even think to warn him, jams them inside.

" _fuck,_ " aziraphale wrenches a sob from himself. fucking down on gabriel's fingers to work out the climax he's already reached. spasming tightly around him, like a teasing hint of how things might have felt had he managed to get to his cock instead. gabriel keeps a close grip on him throughout it. soothing aziraphale with strokes from his free hand, rubbing along his shuddering back.

"i wanted - " aziraphale pants, hopelessly lost for air. "i wanted to get more out of that. i didn't expect to... good lord, that's _embarrassing._ "

"hey, hey, no. it was precious, darling. made me so proud." gabriel shushes, pulling his fingers free, and wiping them clean on the sheets. he cups aziraphale's flushing face, squishes his cheeks ever so slightly, and lands another kiss on his lips. aziraphale lets himself be preened into comfort. embracing his neediness, and clinging to gabriel without remorse.

"besides, we can always go for round two, right?" gabriel chuckles, stuffed full of conspicuous pride.

aziraphale's eyes widen, and his frown loses its luster. replaced by an earnest, excited smile.

"right. very well, then. get on your back, i'll do the hard bit this time."

and gabriel complies. _quickly,_ at that. there's very little that'll keep him from fulfilling aziraphale's wants, after all.


End file.
